1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and in particular, to a method, a module, and a computer program product for authenticating a user of a mobile device.
2. Related Art
As smart phones become popular and multifunctional, an increasing number of users use a smart phone in life to surf the Internet, take pictures, listen to music, watch movies, and share information. However, although the use of a smart phone may greatly improve convenience for a user in life, as an increasing quantity of data is stored in a smart phone or a remote service, corresponding data privacy needs to be ensured urgently.
At present, a commercially available protection mechanism for a smart phone is generally a pattern lock or a combination lock, an unlock pattern of such a protection mechanism is easily peeped at and learned by others; when another person obtains the smart phone and inputs the code learned from the peep, the person can use the smart phone and access local or remote data. Such a protection mechanism is easily cracked by a malicious person.